Come fly with me
by fashion hottie
Summary: okay my last summary was well.. crap.. so you know what since i suck bad at the whole summary thing im not writing one so please just read oh and review please , all im gonna say is its mondler
1. Chapter 1

This story is the result of me being stuck with my pirate obsessed little cousin with sunburn and watching peter pan 13 (not counting the one hes seeing now)times trust me ive counted.apperantly something stuck on and now im making a fanfiction out of it well not really cuz i changed 88 of the stuff so its kind of original but with a twist okay im still doing the other fics but im at the hotel (in marco island) now so its kinda put on hold. Anywayz im so bored and as always blame my parents so now im using up the internet and they haveta pay for it Muahahaha. Ive so far begged my friend like 2000 times to pick me up(since i live two hours from marco island in miami) but her stupid car is broken so now im bored since im the oldest and theres no one to talk to btw i thinkn i broke the record for longest arthurs note lolz any way review if you like it sorry for the grammer but him and i just dont mix so if your like ross and cant handle it stop reading.

Disclaimer:no i dont own them or any of the peter pan things here.(i think in this chapter theres only like 2)

**_Oh by the way the computer doesnt have a spell check so dont hurt me!_**

* * *

A shimmering light about the size of a five year olds fist entered the dark room as the figures steady breathing hummed through the dark night air. It buzzed around the bed and stopped infront of the figures face its light glowing on its face showing the creature she was in the right place . The figure or man winced from the bright light and turned in his sleep,. Just as he was about to go into a deep slumber again he felt a sharp tug on his hair. The tugs continued faster and he sat up cousing the tugs to slam his head against the wooden head board.

WHAT! He growled and the tugging ceased as the small light now recognizable as a fairy made its way to his face.

"Glow?" he asked , confused seeing a face from the past.

The little light clapped her hands, and a small crumpled piece of paper appeared on his lap. He turned on the lamp by his bed and unfolded the paper on it ,in very scribbled writing, was the massage: com kuik their takin ober.plese com, it was signed, ur frend boby.(an- btw this is soppoused to be spelled wrong for you biters out there)

He looked up at the small fairies expectant face.

"I don't do that any more Glow i grew up" he whispered laying back down and pulling the covers over himself.

He felt the fairy tug his hair again.

"I said im not going Glow leave me alone" he mumbled into his pillow swatting his hand.

"Strawberry leaf is gonna be there" he heard her mumble in a language only he understood.

Upon hearing this he jumped up "is she still beautiful?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Glow nodded a large smirk on her face knowing she hit the right button.

"Okay fine" he said after much thought while getting out of bed.

"Sprinkle me" he asked Glow ,and instantly a beautiful array of colored glitter fell on his head disappearing on him.

"Does it still work?" he wondered to himself closing his eyes and imaging the thing that brought greatest happiness before he new it he slammed his head into the ceiling, opening his eyes he saw he was up in the air his feet dangling at least two feet from the floor. " hold up let me grab a few things he said taking some items from his closet and drawers. "Okay back pack... i don't have a back pack" Glow rushed into the closet and pointed to a large traveling suitcase. "Your kidding me right?" he asked "It doesn't matter im sure the girls got some." he added walking over to the door.

"Can you open the door for me Glow?"he asked glancing down at his hands filled with the things he picked out , the little fairy spined and the door opened letting him walk through , and then spined again to open the door infront of his.

"Okay ," he sighed "Ummm Rach isn't here she stayed at Ross's" he said more to himself than anyone else while entering the pink room and dumping the contents on her bed.

He opened the closet looking around "God damn this women has shoes" he said in astonishment of his friends fetish.

After awhile of looking around (she had a lot of clothes and some novels was it. ...porn?) He gave up.

Ooh Mons tv drawer he thought walking outside into the living room.

He opened the drawer as glow wandered around. "Ha i found one , Glow ... Glow?"

He looked around and saw her entering Monica's room.

"No glow lets go" he whispered chasing after her.

Tip toeing into Monica room he saw glow hovering over her bed

"get over here" he said motioning with his hands

"Glow i already found the back pack come here...What are you eating?"

He saw Monica squinting from the fairies light.

"Crap" he mumbled and flew up to where Glow was ,enclosing her in his hand to block out the light.

"Stop it" he said to the struggling fairy .

"whose there" Monica said sitting up.

"Crap" he mumbled flattening himself up on the ceiling.

Monica got up and quietly walked to her dresser and took something out , then walked out of her room with what seemed like pair of scissors in search of her "intruder".

Great he thought. Going down and under her bed. He heard the door slam and waited a little while before he came out thinking that Mon probably went into his apartment and stayed sleeping on their couch. "Okay come on if we go now we can get there in the morning.

Bam! Something hit him causing him to fall on the cold floor.

"Arrg"he groaned grabbing his forehead.

She flipped the light switch next to her. "Oh my gosh Chandler , sweetie are you ok, hold on don't get up I'll get you some ice."she soothed dropping the pan

"No, Mon im fine , there's no time now"he groaned getting up ,grabbing the back pack and running into Rachel's room ,where he started hastily putting everything into the bag.

"what are you doing" she asked as she watched him run around stuffing things into her bag.

"Packing" he said quickly giving the apparent look that he didn't really want to talk.

"Why" She asked very aware that he didn't want to tell her, but she wasn't going to give up easily she would win this game.

"Im going on a trip"

"Well to where" she asked a bit frustrated.

"Never land"

"what?" she asked thinking he'd gone crazy

"Never land"

"ahuh, and where is this Never land?" she asked amused.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning" He told her calmly like if it was as normal as sun on a summer's day.

"What?"

"Second sta"-

"No i heard you its just ridiculous, are you sure i didnt hit you hard with that pan".

"Im fine Mon, lay off" he said already annoyed and not tying to hide it.

He made his way to the Balcony and stepped out into the cold December air. "Come on Glow!"

"What the hell are you doing"she asked as the fairy flew past her , "Oh my god What is that?" she asked her voice rising an octave.

"My fairy"

He got on the railing.

"Haha your kidding right , I mean fairies don't.." she was stopped mid way as he jumped of and placed a hand over her mouth "don't say that, every time you say that a fairy somewhere drops dead , Can i trust you to never say that again" he asked and Monica swore she never saw him more serious.

She nodded now terrified of what was happening

He took his hand away from her mouth "I gotta go bye Mon" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

He jumped back up on the railing.

Monica gasped "what are you doing"

"Going to never land" he said getting annoyed at the thought she was going to play 20 questions again.

"Chandler , Im just curious but is never land heaven".

"No Mon, look im running out of time bye" he said jumping off.

"No Chandler!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes , "Chandler" she whispered as sobs shook her body".

"What!" he asked coming back up

"Oh my ,- how, what?

"Huh"he asked confused at her babbling.

"How are you here" she asked.

"Well he started one day my parents got drunk and .."

"No i mean you jumped ,how are you back"

"Oh .." He laughed "im flying see" he went up higher.

"Ahuh "she said high pitched and fainted.

"Whoa" he flew over and caught her before she hit the ground. And laid her down gently on the floor.

He went of over to the balcony door and pulled up ward only to fined it was locked.

"Crap" he whispered "what do i do Glow?"

The fairy mumbled something.

"No, are you crazy im not going to leave her here it's freezing"

The fairy shrugged , then mumbled something again.

"No i have to buzz in to get in from the front since i left my key , and Joey and Rachel aren't here to let me in ."

The fairy shrugged again giving up.

"Okay then i guess im taking her with me" he said re-arranging his Back - pack and picking her up.

He climbed on the railing again and took off flying into the distance.

* * *

**_Okay this chapter is kind of crypt and most of you are probably going what? seriously girl cut weed out of your diet ,but its only the beginig i will explain more in the next chapter (i have the first three done only need two more)which i have done but wont put up yet depending on the reviews PLZ review the mean the world to me i mean it takes like what 3 secs thankies_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay sorry it took so long but i didn't like chapter three so i re- did it and i didnt want to post until i had that done okay so this is the second part a little bit is explained but not everything im saving that till the fourth chapter so if your a little confused just go with the flow and dont think about it to much you will get your answeres soon dont worry._

_okay so im like still stuck in marco island but my burn is almost gone YAY! still wasting my parents money as you can see lolz_

_oh , i wanna send love toall my reviewrs so thank you ,you all are sweet hearts and about some reviews yea the idea is a little wierd ,well alot wierd but for some reason i wanted to a story on that i mean come on who doesn't like peter pan lolz._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope dont own them and no i swear i dont have anyone by the name of matthew gagged in my basement its all a lie i tell you a lie**

ch.2

**P.s hotel computer doesnt have spell check so please dont bite my head off**

Monica stirred waking up as a cold but gentle breeze blew in her face.

She opened her eyes and looked to her right to see the night sky then she looked down to find that she was what seemed like flying.

"Oh my god" she screamed squirming.

She felt someone grab her waist as she was about to fall.

Looking up she saw a very familiar face.

"Chandler , what's going on?". She asked confused

"You fainted" he answered calmly.

"So then the dream was real... you really are going to Never land and you really can fly." she said to herself out loud.

"Yea" he answered.

"Oh wow this is scary" she breathed looking down, "um how do you i mean how are you .. do youummfly?" she asked curiously.

"You think happy thoughts" he said "you can give it a go if you would like".

"Um okay" she said unsurely closing her eyes , thinking of something happy and jumping out of his arms.

"No wait!" he said tightening his grip on her he grabbed Glow and shook her over Monica causing some of the beautiful glitter to fall on her.

"Okay try it now" he told her letting her go.

Monica closed her eyes and thought of her happy thought again she felt a breeze on her face and opened her eyes to find herself flying next to chandler.

"So what did you think of he asked?"after a while.

"I don't wanna say"she said turning red

"Oh come , tell me was it babies or weddings ooh I know the new cleaning spray they keep putting on TV."

"No, its none of that Mr. funny man" she said shoving him whilst turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"Hey no shoving during flying hours" he said rolling to her , "now seriously what did you think of"he asked again.

"Will you let it go"

"No im extremely bored and there's nothing else to do"

"okay fine you promise not to laugh"

"scouts honor"

"You were never a scout"

"okay true ,then best friend promise, I am your best friend right"

"Well ,no Rachel is ,but fine best friend promise ... My ummm happy thought was that I could eat again with out getting fat ".

She lied chickening out at the last minute.

She saw Chandler turn his head and snicker.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I'm not I'm not" he smiled at her taking her hand.

"So , why do you have to come here all of a sudden" she asked curiously.

"Apparently , The pirates gained power and are taking over"

"Oh... pirates.. You mean like actual; peg legged gold stealing ,Eye patched pirates"

"Yea you have a problem with that".

"Well it's a bit surreal but then again here I am flying with my.. _best_ friend and his fairy... Glow is it".

"Oh yea I haven't introduced you, Glowing star this is my best friend Monica , Monica this is my fairy Glowing star"

"She's so pretty" Monica said staring at the little creature causing it to blush chandler smiled.

"Oh hey were almost here" he said looking at a drastic change in the color of the sky and (it , in seconds went from being a dark blue to a dazzling rainbow streak) grabbing her by her waist again "hold on" he ordered as they sped forward at an immense velocity.

Once they past what seemed like a vortex they came to a large area filled with stars. Monica looked around as tiny specks of silver covered the sky around them , they seemed so close that she wondered if she could touch them , reaching out her hand she noticed she , of course ,couldn't but it was still beautiful.

"Wow" Monica said in wonder "its stunning"

"Ahuh"he answered

She turned to look at Chandler who turned his gaze away from her instantly , She smiled inwardly and blushed as he took her hand again.

"Where here" he said pointing to a herd of pink clouds in which you can see a big island under,

"follow me" he said taking her to one of the fluffy clouds and laying on it.

"Wow this is really comfortable , she said bouncing on it a little, you know if Ross was here he would probably be saying this isn't possible and that clouds were nothing but mists of water you can go through". She laughed, but it seemed his gaze had gone to peculiar looking clouds south of them for unlike the others they where a shade of dark purple almost black.

"Look the pirates are right there" he said quickly, coming out of his daze ,and pointing to a large ship that had what looked like little miniatures from their great height.

"Then over there is the Indian tribe, Mermaids water is over there, then to the left of that is ice blade or death cave next to that is dead man's cove, peace cliff ,which by the way don't be fooled by its named, and the lost boys island."

"I must warn you Mon what ever you do don't go into the water , now come on we'll look at the pirates later", he said noticing his friends sudden interest in them, "I need to get some rest im tired" he yawned emphasizing his point.

He grabbed her hand and led her to what seemed like a large tree trunk in the middle of a tree hidden island. He tapped on a part of it twice and a door appeared. They walked inside.

"Get ready"he said quickly

"For what?" she asked but before he could answer a trap door opened underneath their feet causing them to fall into the trees underground.

"Chandler!"they heard as little feet scattered towards them hugging Chandler "Help us" one of them said wasting no time to get to the point.

"I will but right now i need some rest do you mind showing us some beds"

"us?"one of the littlest asked

"Oh , yes this is my best friend Monica , n-now guys we have lady here so be polite"he warned noticing the devilish looks they were giving her ,he even thought her heard one of them say something about frogs on a bed.

"Okay" they chorused disappointment apparent by the tone of their voice.

"Shes pretty" said a brown haired boy shyly

Monica smiled at the cute little boy.

"eww slightly it a _girl _its - its _hideous_" The chubby one said shoving him.

"Can you do anything?" a skinny one with glasses asked.

Monica squatted down to their level "I can cook im a chef and I can read you stories" she told them her maternal side kicking in.

"Yay" they screamed "no more burnt gunk"

"hey" the apparent cook, a red hed boy covered in freckels,said in a hurt tone.

"Okay guys, really, can you show us our rooms?"

"Yea , A chubby one piped up "but slightly took your room so your going to have to share the twins room"

"what happened to the twins?"

They all looked down not wanting to answer.

"Them 'irates took 'em Chandler"

"Oh", he said at lost for words as Monica rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Come this way to your rooms"the chubby one spoke breaking the silence.

They were taken to a small cubby under what seemed like roots.

"Okay here you go" the boy said quicklyleaving them.

"You take the bed" chandler said pointing to the large makeshift bed in the middle of the room

"Then where are you going sleep?" she asked

he shrugged

"No forget it we can share I'm the one who got myself into this and if it wasn't for me you would have it."

"I'd argue with you but you have a good point" he said smiling.

"Ummm , do these kids ever take a shower"

"Yea , im gonna havta say no"he said taking his shoes off

"That's great" she said staring at the at the far from clean bed with disgust.

"Why does it bother you?"

"No..."She scoffed ... "yes it does , i-it bothers me a lot its disgusting and im clean a-and it has drool and years of dirt on it and stuff that ..I don' t even want to know about ... ,help me Chandler."

"Fine , relax , look you have a robe on so you'll be warm and here he said taking of his sweat shirt use this as a pillow , no go to sleep Mon we'll go to the Indian tribe tomorrow they'll give us clean things."

"you know you're awfully calm about this" she said forming the sweat shirt into a ball."

"Nah , im just tired" he said laying down next to her "you'll see tomorrow i'll be freaking out"

she laughed

"Thank you"she breathed as he kissed her cheek.

"for what" he asked but she was already sleeping.

"Good night Mon"

"Night Chandler".

* * *

_**okay i promise the next chapter will be up soon but still please review i dont really want to put it up if you guys think its crap**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so i started school like 3 weeks ago and ive been busy as hell luckly i have no homework this weekend Yay so i was able to update thanks you guys for the review may god bless all of you they mean well not the world but they mean this story cuz with out them i wouldnt countinue and this is way to much fun , so keep them coming.

disclaimer: the shows over come on and i wasnt even born when disney made peter pan (even my parent weren't born)

* * *

**_Chapter3_**

Chandler woke up looking around and remembering what had happen. "Mon.."he said shaking the lump on the bed only to find they were pillows.

'Oh _my_ god _they _killed her' he thought , jumping out of the bed and running across to the living room.

"You guys better have not done anything to ..." but before he could finish a net came up from under his feet entrapping him in high up in the ceiling. He looked around as giggles shook the room "ha ha you're a class act guys"

"well we don't like to brag but.." one of them said taking his hand and rubbing it on his shoulder before blowing on it.

"Well then wh.." he was just about to say something till' he saw the figure dying of laughter in the corner.

"**MONICA** y-you - you were in this?"

"Yea , she even built the trap , quite crafty she is" the one identified as slightly laughed.

"Sorry Chandler" she said taking the string holding up the trap and untied it from the bar making him fall flat on his face , "but it was either you or me and lets face it we all know it wasn't going to me"she said smiling while winking at the little boy.

He frowned suddenly grabbing her legs and pulling them out from under her , "ow! You idiot what are you doing!" she asked rubbing the back of her head as he climbed over her till his face was hovering hers. "Dog pile" he whispered in her ear and rolled of from her.

"Huh" she asked confuse

"Dog pile!"

"Wha-.."she said as all of a sudden the kids started screaming and jumping on her , she looked her left to find chandler sitting in the corner a smug look on his face.

"Yea" he said "I'm so immature for you"

After breakfast , they were all sitting down in a circle ,the smallest boy on Monica's lap, "So," chandler spoke up , "are you going to tell us what's happening or are we going to have to guess?"

"Well the problem is don't know , honest , all we've found out is that the pirates are united again and there are weird clouds over us , oh ,and that the twins disappeared of course, we have a feeling and right to think it was the pirates but we really cant tell."slightly said

"Yea" the one with glasses said "we thought about going to the chief but were to afraid we might disappear too , that's why we sent Glow to get you"

"well were going to the Indians today, so hopefully well find more out there," he said getting up , "come on Mon".

"We're going now?" she whined coming quickly attached to the small 2 year old on her lap.

"NO of course not we'll go tomorrow when there's a great chance everything is ten times worst" he spat sarcastically , "come on" he said stepping out.

Monica stood up frazzled by hisrandom out burst and went behind him flying up to catch up with him.

"Chandler slow down" she said after a while of flying as fast as she could, he ignored herand shepushed herself hard causing her to go next to him, she took hold of his arm so he wouldn't go ahead of her.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Look-..." he began but stopped and started cracking up.

"What?" she asked

" Oh... god... Mon" he said in-between breaths ... " your hair... it like blew up" he said using his hand to emphasize the point

"WHAT!" she screamed taking her hands and touching her hair which had suddenly frizzed do to the sea air.

"Oh my god!" she said her voice shrill again

Chandler cracked up again causing her to hit him 'Stop it , it's the humidity ."

"_Okay_ what ever" he said flying fast again causing her to chase him all over again.

He landed a few minutes later on a cliff With a village on it little tepees as far as the eye can see lind up on the high cliff.

"Oh wow" Monica said looking at the little tepees and straw huts , "they're adorable".

They walked into the village and as soon as they walked in she heard little kids snicker at her hair causing her to turn red.

"Hey" said to the apparent chief .

HAO ( a.n im sorry if im insulting anyone of Indian heritage I don't mean to I'm just copying the little cartoon so take it out with Disney okay don't hurt me. Oh and I also don't know how to spell hao so don't hurt me either im just sounding it out) he said back with a wave of his hand.

"I came here to talk about the issues going on"

"Come" the chief said "we speak private" he said noticing Monica and smiling at her hair and covering his snicker with a cough.

"Yea you think they can take her and clean her up?"Chandler said following his gaze

"Yes" , he turned to Monica "you go , small hut in left , ask for elder she will help" (a. n its not that im making him sound stupid its just he has trouble speaking English because its not his native language okay ,peace out)

Monica stepped out ignoring the snickers following her on her way to the tent.

She stepped inside and saw the old woman and did as told.

Chandler stepped into the chiefs hut.

"You see big clouds on water."

"Yea what are they a storm"

"No nonsense big cloud bad they take happy and make sad like pipe with air. Don't go near clouds make you crazy.

"Okay... and the pirates"

"they start all dis but now do nothing they coward, hide like child."

"So what happened is it bad"

"Big danger if happy out we die the fairies stop it but they captures by pirates we no get back cloud up on top of pirates we go we get taken."

"To where?"

"Bad land"

"ahuh" chandler said getting more confused by the second as the chief went into a long explanation.

"I cannot say more they watch us with big eyes I no put my people in danger , just help us anyway you can , now come we have big celebration of you coming back"he said "oh and im pretty sure there's someone waiting for you."he added with a nudge causing Chandler to blush.

Monica sat on the floor with the children from the village her hair braided in the back so it wouldn't puff up anymore. "There" she finishing the stitching on a little girls hand me down dress , she was helping the elders with the children after asking if they needed any help in thanks for fixing her up.

She all of a sudden felt a tug around her neck as a little boy took off her gold pendant "sweety .. That's not a toy give that back". She looked at the elders for help but only received a shrug. the little boy looked at her with a grin and then sped off. Monica ran after him following him through different tents before losing him. She walked around with out a clue to where she was going until she heard chandlers voice. She walked around searching for it until she finally saw his shadow coming out of a tent. She peeked in and what she saw made her blood run cold.

* * *

I hoped you liked itto me it seems a bit of a pointless chapter but if I didn't update today I was never going to get to it andwont update the rest I have then ext chapter done but like always I like to rearrange some things so yea i'll update ASAP so_** REVIEW**_


End file.
